An Lin/Abilities
Cultivation Methods * Thunder Essence Cultivation Method—Condition: Be struck by a natural bolt of lightning which has been developed by the Heaven and Earth. ** Stage One '''Chapter 62 ** '''Stage TwoChapter 288 * Earth Essence Cultivation Method—Condition: Meditate/Cultivate on Black Rock Peak. ** Stage One '''Chapter 27 ' * '''Wind Spirit'—Condition: Jump off a cliff one-hundred-thousand feet in height once. ** Stage OneChapter 120 *** The Wind Spirit Technique was actually a technique which contained the essence of Qi. Controlling speed, manipulating movement, short term flight… It had many uses. ** Stage TwoChapter 237 *** The second level of the Wind Spirit Technique allowed him to conjure up wings of wind, enabling him to explosively accelerate over a short period of time. * Divine Might 'Chapter 41—Condition: Be worshipped by ten thousand people! * 'Divine Inspection Technique '''Chapter 77 '- The eyes are white when used and can identify (see through) all items, formations and weaknesses enemy and their techniques. * '''Evergreen Technique'–Condition: Consume five wood-type immortal pills in succession. ** Stage OneChapter 135 * Divine Liquid Creation Technique–Condition: Absorb all the energy essence from a Soul Formation Stage horned dragon. ** Stage OneChapter 254 * Divine Weapon Origin Energy—Condition: Successfully nurture a weapon spirit. ** Stage One ''' * '''Wings of True Fire -'''Acquired by successfully completing the special mission given by the system. This was a technique which could increase his combat capability significantly. ** '''Stage OneChapter 252 ** Stage TwoChapter 336 * Divine Simulation Technique '''Chapter 446—Condition: Defeat two Return to Void Stage enemies. Moves * '''Mountain Quaking Fist Chapter 15 — Condition: Ingest ten grams of Mountain Soul-Essence. ** Elementary Rank God of War Immortal Spell * Lightning Manipulation Technique - was a technique which could draw lightning from the air and converge it upon the top of one’s fingers.Chapter 66 * Origin Energy of the Netherworld—Condition: Defeat a sinister devil and absorb its devil essence.Chapter 150 ** Intermediate Rank God of War Immortal Spell * Six Strikes of the War GodChapter 140—Condition: Sign a contract with two spirit beasts. ** Intermediate Rank God of War Sword Technique *** First technique, Wind Sword *** Second technique, Shadow TigerChapter 153 *** Third technique, Hundred Sword TechniqueChapter 274 *** Sword Burial *** Sixth technique, Divine SwordChapter 174 * Nuclear Lightning Fist '- Self-created.Chapter 180 * '''Mountain Quaking Lightning Fist '- Simplified version of the Nuclear Lightning Fist.Chapter 185 * '''Crimson God Arrow - '''Immortal spell born from the First Stage Wings of True Fire.Chapter 253 * '''Sea of Divine Flames * Endless Night * Extreme Frost * Vulcan Mode * Annihilation - 'Can only be used by the techniques of Little Xie, AKA Victorious Evil Sword's dark domain. Other Techniques * [[Finger of Heavenly Dao|'Finger of Heavenly Dao]]' '- He copied seeing Chen Chen use it, but he is not qualified to use it according to the system.Chapter 40 * Water Clone TechniqueChapter 254 * Lightning Amplification Technique - The main effect of this technique was increasing the power and might of lightning element immortal spells.Chapter 288 * Mist Immortal Technique - could allow a cultivator to transform their body into cloud and mist to travel for thousands of kilometers at a time.Chapter 357 * Shou Yang True Dragon Mantra - allowed the cultivator to draw on the power of the sun to unleash extreme power for a short time. * Make You Cry.Chapter 377 References Some of the edits are also information used from a different translation/website, which has around 2000 chapters completed, but not with the best translations like here. Category:An Lin